


SKZ² [One-Shot Series]

by DSp8ceComet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: In which I got tired of not finding any fluffy rarepair fics.[But of course, there are other pairings too.]ft. a lot of sprints





	1. Mid-afternoon sun [Jilix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jilix hang out in Felix's room.

"Lixie!" A whiny voice echoed in Felix's room, eating away at his sanity.

"What." He stole a glance at Jisung before they flickered back to his phone, thumbs busying themselves away at the 50th round of Fortnite. A light sweat had formed above his brow, both from the intense gaming and the summer heat blazing at the both of them from outside the chinked window.

Jisung pouted from his boyfriend's bed, rolling off with a thud and laying there completely still, but to no avail. Huffing, he pushes himself upright into a sitting position. "Sungie, I know that you know that I know you're just doing this to grab my attention." Felix mumbles, eyes still focused on his game.

"Well? Is it working?" Crawling over to Felix who was sitting at the foot of the bed, he gently nuzzled his cheek against the latter's shoulder.

Felix's heart did a flip, his mind momentarily blanking as his hands began to sweat too. He grit his teeth as he barely dodges the in-game gunfire. "Jisung, don't do this." He growls, and god, did Jisung love that sound. Of course, he didn't care and doesn't care- those were empty threats anyway. Instead, he leaned forward to leave pecks on Felix's freckles, jawline and neck, leaving the poor boy a blushing and stammering mess. "Su-sungie..!" Jisung grinned cheekily upon hearing the impatient tone in his voice. He began to whisper little "I love you Lixie"s into Felix's ears every 5 seconds just to push his buttons.

"UGH, FINE! YOU WIN!" Throwing his phone onto the bed, Felix tackles the brunette into a tight hold, sharing a long kiss. After they pulled apart, he buried his face against the Jisung's sculpted chest, asking, "Have you been working out..?" He enjoyed the way his boyfriend's chest rumbled whenever he let out a chuckle. His heart did another flip. Jisung would be the end of him at this rate. "I was hoping you would notice but it seems that Fortnite has stolen you away from me." Jisung playfully pushes Felix away from him, climbing into his bed facing the wall with an exaggerated sigh.

Felix immediately bolts into bed next to him, clinging onto his boyfriend's shirt. "I'm sorry, please let me cuddle with you." He whines, wrapping his legs around his waist like a koala. Even though his boyfriend's skin was cool, every touch left him burning up.

Turning around to face him, Jisung's fringe fell over his eyes. "And what if I don't want to?" He stuck his tongue out and let out another laugh. He loved playing together with his Lixie. Felix watched as his eyes crinkled upwards, his mouth forming a heart shape as an angel's voice sounded. The mid-afternoon sunlight that spilled in through the half-drawn curtains dyed his hair a honey-gold, like a shinier version of his own hair. Without realising it, he had reached out for the fringe and brushed it aside, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The tips of his love's ears burned a bright red.

"I know that you know that I know we both want to." A fond smile graced his face. The bold Jisung from before was now shyly snuggling into his neck. "Okay, but remember- I always come before Fortnite. Capiche?" It was Felix's turn to laugh. "Capiche," he agrees, resting his chin on Jisung's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing an SKZ fic! Probs took me around an hour to write ^^.


	2. All that matters [Seunglix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are we?”

"Hyunjinnie, give it back!"

Stray Kids were currently filming an episode for a reality TV show, whichever one it was, Felix couldn't remember. He was too focused on the scene in front of him- Seungmin pressing himself up against Hyunjin to grab some irrelevant object out of his hand. He knew it was scripted after all, the fans wanted to see what they wanted to see and "Seungjin" was a very popular ship between the two. As if on cue, the audience screamed and squealed at the oh-so-adorable interaction.

He couldn't help that it rubbed him in the wrong way. Their happiness looked so real, unlike what was between Seungmin and him. Still, he kept up the fake smile plastered onto his face, forcing out chuckles and being mushy with Changbin because, at the end of the day, "Changlix" was one of the most popular ships in Stray Kids. Sure, he loved Changbin with all his heart but it was platonic. And it was getting really hard putting up this facade for the public eye to see.

After the whole recording was done and over with, he immediately bounds over to Seungmin like an energetic puppy and tightly wraps his arms around the latter. "Minnie..." He growled into Seungmin's ear in a deep tone, enjoying the way he would squirmed under Felix's firm grasp. "Hi, Lix." They remained like that for a minute or two, with Seungmin desperately trying to wriggle free from Felix till Chan called them to head back to the dorms. Finally, the poor boy was released from his hold and they hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

Late at night when they were back at the dorms, however, Felix didn't show any mercy and tackled Seungmin onto his bed, snuggling into his back. Seungmin giggled softly. "Did I take it too far?" He asks quietly, rolling over to face his... boyfriend? He didn't know. They couldn't date as idols, for one. For two... homosexual relationships between idols were an even bigger no-no. Those were barely even accepted between regular people. They've never asked the other out because it was against the rules, so all they ever did was hug and cuddle, ocassionally pecks on the lips but nothing further than that.

He felt Felix shift around in the bed before looking up at him with innocent, round, doe eyes. He blushed to the roots of his hair, averting his gaze. "No, don't worry," Felix chuckled in that heavenly way of his, "I just can't control myself when I'm around you." He leans forward to place a kiss on Seungmin's collarbone, leaving the brunette all smiley and breathless for a few moments.

It was quiet, then. The group was tired and most had already retired for the day, save for the few night owls in the next room. They lay there for the next half an hour in complete silence, listening to nothing but the gentle breathing of the other.

"Lixie..." He felt Seungmin mumble into his hair, melting as he pecked the tip of his nose. "Hm?" "How long are we going to keep doing this?"

He tensed under Seungmin, a hundred percent aware of what he was talking about but Felix didn't feel like talking about it- not right now. So he feigned ignorance. "Doing what-?" "You know what I'm talking about, Lix."

The smile on his face fell gradually upon hearing the serious tone in Seungmin's voice. "...I don't know, Min. Why? All that matters is that I love you and you love me...... right?"

A sigh slipped past Seungmin's lips as his heart clenched slightly at Felix's words. He wished it was that easy. That simple.

"Felix..." But just as he was about to say something, he noticed said boy had fallen asleep, hands balled up in Seungmin's shirt. His heart fluttered at the sight of parted lips and messy hair, a small smile appearing on his face. He supposed they could talk about it another time. Making sure no one in the dorm room was awake, he quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away flustered.

"I love you, Felix." He whispered into Felix's ear, then glimsping Felix's lips curving upwards as he pulled them closer together. "......I love you too, Seungmin-ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seunglix is underrated! I wrote this in 2 hours too ^^.


	3. Wake up earlier! [SeungChan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan and Seungmin are very tired.

Seungmin always woke up earlier than Chan. No matter the day, no matter the occasion, he always got up earlier, as if by magic, before Chan could see how his boyfriend looked in the morning.

This often fustrated Chan.

He tried every thing- sleeping earlier, setting alarms- but he was just too damn sleepy. He slept through all of it.

He tried begging too- for Seungmin to stay in bed just a little bit longer than usual, also to no avail. His boyfriend was adamant that he could not afford to sleep in "Because." Chan knew he was hiding something. Something he really wanted to see.

So every day was another day where he woke up to an empty bed, his arms encircled around a bolster in place of Seungmin. At least the bolster smelled like him.

He would bury his face into the bolster, rolling around in bed a few times before finally getting up and ready for the day.

Till exam season hit.

"Channie, you should go to bed first. I promise I won't be up for long." Seungmin mumbled, eyelids barely holding up. He had dark circles under both his eyes from staying up for the past week, cramming and cramming and cramming. He tapped his pencil against the hardwood desk, chewing lightly on his bottom lip.

Chan puffed out his cheeks, walking over to the brunette to give him a peck on the lips. "I'll accompany you, Minnie-ah." He offered Seungmin a small smile, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head. He chuckled, feeling Seungmin squirm in his seat.

"You don't have to do that. Your exams are over already." He retorted, glancing up at Chan with a pout.

"But I want to, you cutie. And you can't stop me~!" Chan laughed, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to Seungmin, who simply sighed and continued with his work. He knew it was pointless trying to argue Chan to sleep.

Chan reached for his earphones and played some music, admiring Seungmin under the cool lamplight. Occassionally, he would plant a kiss on Seungmin's cheeks, causing the boy to blush furiously and Chan's heart to then combust.

He spaced out eventually, thinking about said boy until he realised that Seungmin wasn't awake anymore but drooling on the desk.

Upon seeing the sight, he cooed at him and scopped him up off the chair, carrying him over to their bed and laying him down. "Goodnight~" He whispered, snuggling closer to Seungmin.

The next day, he was in for a big, warm and cuddly surprise.

Instead of the cold cherry-scented bolster resting under his chin was his cherry-scented boyfriend. Excited, Chan made sure to move as little as possible as he backed up to get a better look of Seungmin face.

With mussed up, fluffy hair, puffy eyes and slightly swollen lips, he felt his heart race a hundred miles per hour and a blush make its way onto his cheeks. Seungmin looked so irresistibly kissable right now.

'This was what he didn't want me to see?' He hummed, grabbing a strand of the fluffy hair and twirling it around his finger. Seungmin shifted under his touch, scrunching up his nose in his sleep.

"You're so cute," Chan whispered, booping their noses together gently.

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table, snapping a picture just in time as Seungmin's eyes fly open.

"Channie..?" He groaned, his voice raspy and deep unlike usually. Chan was head over heels for this morning Seungmin. He couldn't help himself and brought his lips closer for a kiss, only for Seungmin to push him away.

"Ew, morning breath." "Hey!"

Chan began to place kisses all over Seungmin's face, the latter repeatedly failing at dodging the kisses. "Channie, that tickles!"

"Okay, okay," He whined, breaking free of Chan. "Just kiss me already."

And that Chan did.

.

.

.

"Oh my god! What time is it?"

"Um, 8:30?"

"My exam starts in an hour!"

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find any wefies of SeungChan TT TT A non-existent ship ahaha,,,


	4. Cat and Dog [SeungHo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Seungmin play a game.

A low voice growled in Seungmin's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He shrugged Felix's arm off his shoulders. "That's not going to work on me."

Minho got a little bit ticked off at how close Felix was getting to Seungmin, and decided he needed to eliminate the freckled boy ASAP, who fell back onto the floor in defeat, waving an imaginary white flag.

The eight of them were currently playing a game where you had to make your opponent react and the winner would get a coupon for BBQ meat that Minho really wanted. They were sitting in a circle on the floor and only the person to the right of you could try to make you smile, frown, cringe, yell- anything under the sun.

Felix was to the right of Seungmin, who was to the right of him. The other 5 were sitting by the wall, having been eliminated within the first 5 minutes. Chan went out first, followed by Jeongin, Jisung, Changbin then Hyunjin. Amateurs.

"Give me your best shot, hyung." Felix said, taking a deep breath. Minho cleared his throat before beginning to sing into Felix's ear. "Changbin and Felix sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" He soon found Felix's hand clamped over his mouth, the boy cringing hard. "You're out," He declared, albeit muffled, and pried off the hand. Cheers were heard from Jisung and Jeongin. Felix whipped his head around and whispered "Traitors," before sitting by the wall with them.

"And now, there were two." Jisung announced dramatically, "My bet's on Seungmin." "Wow, really, Jisung?" Minho pretended to be hurt, clutching at his heart.

"Minho," Seungmin called out, bringing his attention back to the game. A chorus of "Oh"s could be heard in the background. "Informal speech!" Jeongin yelled. "How much do you like me?"

Minho almost let out a laugh but managed to keep a straight face. "Not one bit." Seungmin pouted, whining cutely. "Hmph." "In fact, I love you a whole lot!" He somehow squeezes the phrase out, shooting Seungmin finger-hearts and a wink. He could've sworn he saw the boy's ears turn red but nobody else seems to have noticed. He thinks he might die.

"Minho-ah."

The 7 other boys watched with stone faces.

"Meow~"

"Oh my god! Minho's completely frozen!" Jisung yelled from the sidelines, pointing at the boy who was indeed unmoving- he didn't even look like he was breathing. Seungmin huffed with pride, turning to the boys with a peace sign. "This counts as a victory, right?" Barely heard over the ruckus in the background as the others attempted to revive Minho.

Minho was in a daze for the rest of the day, even after they returned to the dorms. The "Meow~" kept replaying in his head, not that he minded. Seungmin, the puppy, meowed?! That is too cute to resist. So although he didn't win the coupon, he got a "Meow" instead- which is fair enough.

As he opened the door to his shared room with Seungmin, he found a card on his table- the giftcard. "I could tell you really wanted it, hyung." A familiar voice came from behind him, "So you can have it." He turned to see Seungmin grinning, and it was as if Cupid's arrow had shot him right in the heart. He gets lost in Seungmin's eyes for longer than he'd like to admit, said boy holding his gaze before he turns to walk out of the room.

"Th-thanks..!"

Seungmin pauses by the door, looking over his shoulder to smirk at the older. "Cat got your tongue, Minho?" And in the next instant, he vanished.

Minho stood there with gritted teeth, frustrated at the younger's teasing.

Dog: 1, Cat: 0.

"Oh, it's on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn what's their ship name even? 2min? seungho?


End file.
